We're the Same
by CCangel
Summary: Britt Westbourne secretly likes Once Upon A Time. She identifies with Regina/The Evil Queen. What happens when Britt finds herself in the Enchanted Forest? Formerly titled "You Think Your Life Sucks."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This idea has been in my head for a while. I wanted to throw it out there and see what happens.

If you don't know who Regina/The Evil Queen is...she's a fairytale character from the ABC show Once Upon a Time created by Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis.

Chapter 1

Britt sat in her apartment watching Once Upon a Time. She didn't think she would like the show but she felt drawn to the character of Regina/The Evil Queen. They were a lot alike. If she was real, Britt would probably be friends with her.

They had a lot in common. Especially when it came to their mothers. Their mothers were mothers from hell. Always interfering and using them as pawns for their own agendas.

They weren't bad people but they did impulsive things. Both of them craved love. And they never got it from the way they wanted it.

Britt shook her head. "I'm seriously comparing myself to a fairytale character. Ugh, I really do need a life," she muttered. She prepared for bed and clicked off the tv. She feel asleep.

Britt woke up surrounded by trees. "What in the world?" she muttered. She quickly got up and walked to the road. "Where the heck am I?" She went to try to flag a car down but none came.

"Great, now I have to walk to the nearest town," she thought. She was still confused on how she ended up in a forest. She saw something approach and she waved for it to stop. However, the carriage came fast and she barely had time to get out of the way.

Britt groaned in frustration and yelled, "Don't you see someone standing here? You could have killed me!"

The carriage stopped and a woman got out. Britt froze. Her eyes glued on the figure before her. "No, no, no. This cannot be happening. How did I end up here? How did I end up in the Enchanted Forest?"

She saw Regina walk up to her. She saw how Regina eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Britt," she replied nervously. Regina hummed. "Britt. Why were you in the middle of the road?"

"I was trying to catch a ride until your stupid driver nearly killed me!" She shouted the last part to the driver. Regina chuckled. "Isn't this your lucky day?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. "Clearly you are lost. I have room for you in my castle. I'll be nice today and let you ride with me. Now, what do you say?" Regina asked.

"Thank you," she said. Regina waited for her to say your majesty as anybody should but she didn't. "Do you know who I am?"

Britt debated whether to tell the truth. How do you explain that five minutes ago you were in Port Charles watching her on TV and now you are standing in her presence? "I want to keep my head. I'll just lie and figure out a way to wake up," she thought.

"No. I don't know who you are," Britt answered. For a second,she could have sworn she saw relief in her eyes. "Regina, the Queen," she said not fully understanding how this woman could not know who she was.

"Your majesty," Britt said curtseying. "Come," Regina said walking toward the carriage. Britt stood there for a second. She really just talked to the Evil Queen. "Are you coming or should I leave you to get hit by another carriage?" Regina asked noticing that Britt hadn't moved.

Britt walked toward the carriage and got in. Regina stared at the woman. There was something about her that felt relatable.

"What kingdom do you hail from?" Regina asked. Britt wracked her brain for a suitable answer. "Um, the kingdom of...Port Charles." Regina tilted her head. "I've never heard of it."

"It's really faraway. Not worth looking for," Britt said. Regina nodded. "Are you married? I'm sure your family is searching for you."

"I haven't been so lucky," she muttered. "And my parents...we don't see eye to eye."

Regina looked out the window making a mental note to ask this Britt about this Port Charles and her parents.

Britt was relieved Regina stopped talking. She needed to wake up and fast. She glanced at Regina before turning away. "God help me. What did I get myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They pulled up to the castle and Regina got out first. Britt got out and simply stared at it in awe. Regina turned around and cracked a smile. This woman was certainly puzzling. "Don't tell me this Port Charles doesn't have a castle? All Kings and Queens do." Britt snapped out of her gaze. "Port Charles has a castle of sorts. It is huge and white. It is called the White House. Our king lives there," she said trying not to fumble through her answer.

"I must meet this king," Regina replied. "_Good luck with that_," Britt thought amusingly. Regina said, "Follow me." They walked in and Britt couldn't help but gaze. This castle looked so much better than on television. "You have a lovely home Regina."

"It's not a home dear," she said. "Then what is it?" Britt questioned. Regina didn't answer as they continued walking the halls. They stopped in front of a room. "This will be your bedchamber. I do hope you find it suitable during your stay," Regina stated. "I'm sure I will," she replied. Regina opened the door and Britt gasped. This room was so much bigger than that cramped apartment she was in.

Regina watched as Britt's eyes danced with excitement. She smiled despite herself. "I take it the room is to your liking." "It's better than anything I could imagine," Britt replied. "That's nice dear. Make yourself comfortable. One of my guards will come and retrieve you once dinner is ready."

Regina walked toward the door. Britt yelled out, "Thank you. Thank you for allowing me to stay." Regina blinked back tears as she turned around. "You're welcome dear," she said before closing the door behind her.

Britt relaxed and sat on the bed. "Okay. You are in the Enchanted Forest. You are in the Evil Queen's castle. Now, all you have to do is wake up." She closed her eyes and slapped herself twice. She opened one eye but she was still in the same room. She plopped on the bed. "Why am I here?" she muttered. "Britt, you are a intelligent woman. There has to be a logical explanation for this madness you got involved in. Maybe Regina did something."

Britt shook her head. "Come on. How did a fairytale character come to know of me? That's stupid," she said to herself. Britt was suddenly growing tired._ "I think I'll take a_ _nap_," she thought. She laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

She didn't know how long she'd been sleep until she felt a hand on her arm. She jerked up startling the guard. "The Queen has announced that dinner is nearly ready. Your clothes have been laid out. The restroom is in the adjoining room," he said. "I will be outside waiting to escort you."

She got out of bed and went to the room. She had a tough time getting in and out of her dresses. "How complicated is this garment?" she said annoyed. She eventually dressed and prepared herself. She walked out into the hallway and the guard escorted her to the dining hall.

She walked in to see Regina sitting down. She simply stared at Regina's casual clothing. "What is it Britt?" she asked. "You look normal," she said instantly regretting it. "I mean compared to what you wore earlier today." Regina chuckled. "I like to wear more comfortable clothes at dinner. Have a seat," she said. Britt sat down hesitantly. "She's going to kill me and I'm never going to get home," she thought.

Regina picked a grape off her plate. "Tell me Britt. What's your story?" Regina asked. "Story?"

"Yes. I invited you into my home. I have every right to ask about your background. I can't have you trying to rob me or something." "I wouldn't do that. My story...not much to tell. I was born so my mother could keep a man who didn't love her. My father never did care about me. He wanted a son and I'm not that. He never showed interests in me. My mother never really showed an interest unless it had to...to do with her. My parents aren't exactly kind and loving," she said.

Regina looked at her and it was like looking into a mirror of sorts. "Where is your mother now?" Britt shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. My father is locked away for good reason."

They ate in silence for a while. "What about a true love? Surely someone misses you," Regina said. Britt snorted. "True love doesn't exist for me. I was in love but I lost him to that stupid girl," she said nearly growling the last part. "How?" Regina wondered. "I'm not great with children and I got on the wrong foot with his daughter. Besides, I never stood a chance. He'd never love me the way I loved him. It's better left in the past."

"I understand what it is like to play second fiddle to everyone else," Regina said. "Of course you do," Britt thought. "It sucks," Britt replied. "Yes, it wouldn't be the word I'd choose but it fits the circumstance," Regina said. Britt cracked a smile. "I'm sure one day, you will find another person who will love you."

Before Regina could respond, a guard barged in. "I have a guest," she said sternly. "It's about Snow White."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina immediately approached the guard. "What about Snow White?" she asked.

"We have found a location. She's been in a village," the guard answered. "What should we do your majesty?"

Regina tilted her head. "Prepare my carriage. We will leave at once." Regina glanced over at Britt who was just staring at her food. "Sorry dear but I'm afraid I will have to cut our dinner short. Enjoy the food Britt."

"Wait, I can go with you," Britt said getting out of her seat. "I can be of help. At least I think I can be of help."

Regina chuckled. "This isn't your fight. However, since you are so worried, I will see you right before I leave." She left without giving Britt another opportunity to protest.

Britt waited for Regina to return. She had a bad feeling about this. Her suspicions were confirmed when she got a look at Regina's outfit. "_I know this outfit. That's-that's from The Evil Queen episode. She's going to end up regretting this." _

"You know, I don't think this is a good idea," Britt said. "There's a chance she might not be there and you would waster a trip."

"Why do you care?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes. "Are you on Snow White's side? Was this all a trick? You pretend to relate to me to get some inside information," she questioned making wide strides until she got in Britt's face.

Britt didn't flinch. "I know that sabotaging someone's life is not going to work. People will only end up hating you more. They will always this image of you and no matter what you do, it won't change. Those people out there are never know the real you. You're not the only one who has been betrayed…your majesty."

"Who are you to talk this way to me?" she sneered. "Your friend who needs a big dose of reality," Britt shot back.

"Claude!" Regina yelled and waited for the guard to come in. "I'm staying," she announced. "Snow White can rot out there tonight."

He tried to protest but Regina cut him off. "Do I really need to repeat myself Claude?"

"No your majesty," he answered and left. Regina huffed and whipped her body around. "Happy now?"

"Yes but quit sulking. We still have a dinner to eat," she said. Britt sat down in her chair and waited for Regina to sit. She did and Britt let out a sigh of relief. "_That was ballsy of me. Thankfully she really didn't try to kill me."_

Regina eyed Britt. She had to find more about this girl. She already didn't like that she just let a complete stranger stop her from going after Snow. Regina went back to her dinner without saying another word.

That night, Regina looked into her mirror and waved her hand across it. "Your majesty," the mirror.

"Find me this Port Charles kingdom," she ordered. The mirror looked all over the Enchanted Forest and came up empty.

"My Queen, there is no trace of a Port Charles in the Enchanted Forest. It seems your guest has been lying about her whereabouts," he explained.

"This Port Charles doesn't even exist here," she said aloud pacing across the room. "She's from another world," she continued. She looked at the mirror again. "That is all. Leave me now."

Regina continued to pace. She was sad and angry. She thought she had possibly found a friend in this woman and now another person betrayed her. "I'm going to destroy her."

**The next morning…**

Britt walked into the dining hall for breakfast when she heard Regina's voice behind her. "Good morning Britt."

Britt turned around. "Good morning Regina," she greeted.

"Before we have breakfast, I would like for you to walk with me. I have something very important to discuss with you."

"Sure," she said. She followed Regina out into the courtyard. "What do we need to discuss?" Britt asked. Regina faced her slowly and then suspended her in the air.

"You dear and your lies. You have one chance to tell me the truth or I will kill you without hesitation."

"What are you doing?" she asked panicking. "I've told you the truth!" she cried out.

Regina brought her closer and grabbed her throat. "You betrayed my trust. There is no Port Charles and you aren't my friend any longer. Now, I will have to make you pay," she said harshly.

"Regina, wait. It does exist. Just listen to me," she pleaded. "Just hear me out." Britt's eyes got wide and Regina could feel the fear radiating off of her. She smirked and dropped her on the ground.

"Talk and this better be a believable story," Regina said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Britt stood up and grabbed her throat. She took a few minutes to fully catch her breath. "Alright. I'll tell you what I know. You're not real. You're just some character on this show called Once Upon a Time. You're Regina, The Evil Queen. Your parents were Henry and Cora. Your mother only wanted power and she wanted you to be queen. She used magic on you as a child and you hated magic at first. You were engaged to the stable boy, Daniel, but your mother killed him. She ripped his heart out. You've hated Snow White ever since. I grew up in the real world where there's technology and science and a bunch of other things. You are going to cast a curse and strip everybody of their happy endings."

Regina said, "No one knows about Daniel."

"I do because of tv. I'm serious Regina. I was sleeping on my couch minding my own business when I ended up here. Somehow I got sucked into this world," Britt said. "You think I want to be here. I want to go home."

"Never mind what you want for the time being," Regina snapped. "Tell me, how am I portrayed in your land?"

"Vicious, cruel, jealous of Snow's beauty and that's why you want to kill her," Britt said. "Not too many people like you in our world. But this show helps people understand you. Look, now that I've told you the truth, figure out a way to get me home."

"Since you've told me my life story. Let me hear everything about you. You aren't going anywhere," Regina responded.

"Seriously?" she questioned. Regina put up her hand in a threatening manner. "Fine. I'll give."

"You already know that I was the disappointing child. I lost Patrick to Sabrina because she doted on Emma," she said. "Anyway, my mother was a doctor who fell in love with a psycho. I was asked by my mother to trap Patrick basically. I was supposed to use my beauty and that worked out well," she said sarcastically. "Then I ended up moving in with them because I was going to have a baby but then I lost it. Now I'm the ostracized doctor at the hospital. I listened to my mother which was stupid. She is worse than me. At least I have a conscience. Now, that's all."

Regina tapped her chin. "Maybe I can get you home," she said. "Let me work on it. But Britt, don't lie to me again or I won't be so...nice." Regina waved her hand so Britt could leave. Britt left and Regina vanished afterwards.

Hours later, Regina barged into Britt's room. "I found a way."

"How?" she asked urgently.

"This," she said conjuring up a piece of paper. She handed it to Britt. "It will take you where you need to be."

Britt walked around and Regina gave a smile. "It's too your liking," Regina said. Britt nodded yes. "Excellent."

Regina left her alone and went to her room. She saw the mirror come to life. "Aren't you leaving something out?"

"Of course. She has no idea of the surprise I have."

The next day...

Britt woke up in her apartment and she heard the shower running. "Im home. She actually did it." She saw Felix come to the living room half dressed.

"You're finally up," he deadpanned.

"Good morning to you too. How long was I sleep for?" Britt asked.

"Over ten hours. You must have drunk yourself into a stupor. Not that I blame you," he said. "Just lock the door after I leave."

Britt watched him go and plopped back down on the couch. She got ready herself. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it and her heart stopped.

"Hello Britt," Regina said. "It's me. I thought I'd surprise you and see this world for myself."

Britt shut the door in her face. "I'm not dreaming. This is the real world. When I open the door, she'll be gone." She opened the door and she was still there.

"No need to be rude," she said walking into the apartment. Regina looked around the apartment. It reminded her of a home she probably would have shared with Daniel. "How quaint. Cheer up Britt. This is going to be fun."


End file.
